


Contempt Content

by roryr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryr/pseuds/roryr
Summary: “Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone- we find it with another.” -Thoman MertonOr in which Zuko pines.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Contempt Content

“Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone- we find it with another.” -Thomas Merton

It was always the little things that did it for Zuko. A lingering hand on his shoulder, the brush of fingers that sent electricity down his spine and set his nerve endings on fire. The soft breath on his shoulder when Sokka would lean over to look at the paperwork on his desk, the full blown grins that screamed sunshine and safety in a way he hadn’t felt since his family was whole in those brief yet beautiful moments on Ember Island. 

What did it for Zuko was the fact he was totally, helplessly in love. 

He felt it every time he let his mind wander. It was a blossoming in his chest that made him want to laugh and cry and do something stupid like kiss his best friend or grab his hand and lead them into the garden when no one was looking. It’s what replaced his nightmares with daydreams, developing and growing and turning into something pure and everlasting. Zuko fell fast and he fell hard. From the consoling way he would call him ‘buddy’ to the teasing ‘jerk-bender’, everything out of Sokka’s mouth immediately became a cherished memory. When Sokka was in the room the world seemed a little bit brighter, the pain nulled and replaced by butterflies fluttering in his chest and pouring out of his heart in endless waves of love. 

Out of all of those beautiful moments, his favorite thing to watch was the way Sokka lit like a match whenever the person he loved entered the room. His eyes would sparkle and arms thrown wide in the air with uncontainable excitement. He was so caring and tender, with soft glances and the chaste brush of lips. The surface level goof had endless depths that reflected in his sea tinted eyes. How the way his lover would catch his embrace and tussel his hair until it fell out of the trademark wolf tail, falling haphazardly around his soft jaw and framing his sun freckled face in a way that was almost angelic. The quiet moments when they would listen to him ramble about something they couldn’t quite understand, but didn’t really care as long as it was Sokka talking. How Sokka would stare at them as if they had painted the sky and hung the stars, unfathomable and unwavering love that stole his breath away.

And for that, Zuko was grateful. Even if the bitterness of jealousy and grief for something that would never happen was the price to pay, he would give a thousand life times to pay it.

Because when Suki was around, Sokka was happy. And for Zuko, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write is sad


End file.
